Under the rule of Captian Jack Sparrow
by sailorchick19
Summary: The story of a girl named Isabella and her adventures to find her family and get along with the captian, jack sparrow.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters.  
  
When Isabella woke up that morning she didn't know where she was. She looked around to see if there was anything that she recognized but soon after a quick glance around, she realized that she had no idea at all!  
  
"I don't know what happened" she thought. "Where is my family, my mum, my pa, my young brother?"  
  
She felt a deep rocking that made her sick to her stomach; she gripped it with both hands and bent all the way over.  
  
Isabella was tough; nothing made her sick, except boats. She hated them. Her father was a sailor all his life, well since he was a boy. Their family often traveled around the Caribbean to explore new islands, her father was in the British Navy. For some reason, well probably because he was Captain, she traveled with him.  
  
"Where are mum, pa, and Tim (her brother)," she thought again.  
  
She looked around. Wooden planks surrounded her, the ceiling was like a cage with bars over lapped.  
  
Another deep rock sent her bending over again gripping her stomach harder. As the pain started to go away she sat up, only to be hit with a splash of water. Some got in her mouth and she quickly spit it out. "Yuck! Salt water," she said aloud.  
  
It then hit her like a brick of gold; she was on a ship, in the holding cell.  
  
What in bloody hell was she doing there?  
  
"Let me out!" She cried as loudly as she could.  
  
She could hear foot steps. A little boy suddenly appeared, he was wearing a hat obviously to big for him. He tried to look into the cell but the hat covered his eyes, he took the hat off reveling blonde hair.  
  
"Excuse me Miss," he said politely. "What are you doing down 'ere?"  
  
Isabella was relieved that the boy was friendly.  
  
"Umm, I was hoping that you could let me out." Isabella replied in a voice that most people use when they are talking to dogs or babies.  
  
But the boy took kindly to baby talk.  
  
"Well I don't know where the key is." The boy yelled down to her.  
  
"What's your name lad?"  
  
"William Sparrow." He said proudly.  
  
Sparrow, Sparrow why have I heard that before? Isabella asked aloud.  
  
"Well my dad, Ja..." He started.  
  
"William my lad, what are you up to?" Asked a friendly voice; a man' voice.  
  
"Eric!" The boy screamed.  
  
"William the keys," Isabella whispered.  
  
"Oh, right," he turned to Eric. "Eric do you know where the keys to the holding cell are?"  
  
"Over 'ere. Why do you ask lad?" Eric replied.  
  
Isabella bit her lip nervously. She knew that if Eric knew that William was trying to unlock the holding cell, she would be in to say the least, big trouble.  
  
But when she heard the jingle of keys a grin formed on her face. When the latch opened, her heart sank. It was not William that opened the door, it was a woman.  
  
The woman was not tall but not short, she had brownish-blonde hair and her skin was very tan. She had deep brown eyes and a pretty face. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail and there where about three or four strands of hair that came loose and hung in her face.  
  
"So you finally woke up eh?" She spoke in a surprisingly high voice.  
  
Isabella just smiled and shrugged, I mean what are you really suppose to do in that kind of situation?  
  
"Well common, we better get you sumting to eat." She said holding her hand down to Isabella who was still stunned by the woman's approach toward her.  
  
Isabella reached up to grab her hand but she was not tall enough. The woman walked away for a moment then returned with a rope. She threw one end down to Isabella and she held on the other. Isabella quickly climbed the rope, hugging the woman when she got to the top.  
  
"The names Gabi," the woman told her.  
  
"Isabella," Isabella replied back.  
  
"We know."  
  
Isabella was puzzled by her comment but forgot about it when she looked around.  
  
It was by far the most beautiful boat Isabella had ever seen. Sails were the brightest white that she had ever seen. The boat smelled of fresh paint, and the wooden deck sparkled a beautiful cherry color. As she continued to look she started to notice the people that were there. They weren't ugly, just well they looked like, the people her father always talked about. The ones that stole from people, the ones who killed people, the PIRATES!  
  
Isabella let out a scream that could have made a bird explode.  
  
Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" Isabella mumbled, then she turned to Gabi. "Your, your, your pirates?" she asked.  
  
Gabi let out a deep sigh. "Tis it that obvious?" she asked half joking.  
  
Isabella stood there not knowing what to do for what seemed like ever. The whole crew looked at her as if they were waiting for something. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. "What do you want with me?" she then fell to the floor crying.  
  
"Get back to work!" Gabi cried. "Damn good for nothing crew." Gabi then bent down to look at Isabella who was crying on the deck. "Common love lets take you to a bed."  
  
Gabi dragged her into the sleeping quarters and placed her in a bed. She fell asleep as soon as Gabi left the room.  
  
Isabella awoke to the sound of voices. Nothing she could make out just mumbling.  
  
She got out of her bunk and walked up the stairs to the top deck. It was the middle of the night and the only person she saw was a man on the far side of the boat.  
  
As she looked around the boat to try to find away to get out she saw a life boat. She crept over to it and started to undo lines that where holding it to the main ship. The moon was full so she had no problem seeing.  
  
She started to lower the boat into the water when she heard someone calling out to her.  
  
"What in bloody 'ell do you think you are doing?" A man yelled. She recognized the voice.  
  
But there was no time to see who it was she jumped in the life boat and started to lower her self quickly.  
  
"Stop!" The man yelled.  
  
This only stirred up excitement in her, she wanted to fight him, she wanted to get in an argument.  
  
The man appeared at the side of the boat, looking down at her, as she lowered her self into the water.  
  
"You know there is a storm coming." He told her, "You'll never make it in that little boat."  
  
Isabella looked up at him and smiled. "Don't tell me what I am capable of; I can do anything I want."  
  
He shrugged. "What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"I am getting away from this boat, this boat of sin!" Isabella cried.  
  
The man let out a deep laugh. "Boat of sin? That's the bloody funniest thing I have heard in a long time!" He continued to laugh.  
  
This angered Isabella and she continued to lower her self into the water.  
  
"I'm sorry just come back up here and I will do anything for you." He practically begged.  
  
Isabella for some reason felt sorry for the guy, he couldn't have been much older then her. Well lets see (math class) she is 16 he would be about ummm... 17 or 18.  
  
"Common up and you can meet the captain. He can give you a job on the boat, you know and you can get paid."  
  
Isabella thought about it, and the guy seemed honest, but, but he was a bloody pirate. The men that her father talked about, the men that killed his best friend and first mate, pirates.  
  
Isabella sighed, well she didn't know where she was, and she didn't have any food.  
  
She started to pull herself up and once the man saw what she was doing he helped.  
  
When Isabella reached the top of the deck she jumped out of the boat and brought it down to the deck. Then she started connecting all the lines that she detached.  
  
One line was stuck so she started to pull harder and harder and harder. The man saw that she was struggling and helped her pull, together they where putting about 300 pounds of weight and the line wouldn't budge. The man counted to three and then they both pulled as hard as they could. The line flew up sending both of them to the ground. Isabella found herself under the man.  
  
He was square on top of her. All she could think of was he is going to kill me.  
  
Instead he took his hand and brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. Isabella looked up into his eyes, they where as blue as the ocean. Isabella opened her mouth to say something but the man put his index finger over her lips. "Shh," he whispered, "I don't want to be disturbed from your beauty."  
  
Isabella was stunned by his remark.  
  
At the same time the turned their head to the sound of foot steps, then jumped up.  
  
"Let's go to the captain, like I promised you."  
  
Isabella felt weak in the knees and she thought she was going to fall over. As they approached the captain's quarters the man ran ahead of her and opened the door.  
  
"Thank you." Isabella said and nodded.  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" A deep sexy voice asked as Isabella walked in the room.  
  
"I'm Isabella Tiffany." She replied.  
  
The man looked up from his map and stared at Isabella. She didn't know how to respond. So she just stood there and then crossed her arms, just in case he was looking there.  
  
"Well love, what do you want?" The captain asked.  
  
"Jack, I told her you would give her a job, on the boat I mean." The man said.  
  
The captain looked at the man that was standing next to Isabella, "Eric, my 1st mate, you told this young lady she could have a job."  
  
Isabella assumed that her new friend was named Eric... OO what a sexy name.  
  
Eric nodded.  
  
The captain looked at him. "Eric, can we talk alone for a moment?" he asked.  
  
Isabella stepped out side of the door and heard the whispering that was going on inside. But it didn't make since, she just heard parts.  
  
Eric opened the door to let her back in. The captain was standing up walking around the room, nervous like.  
  
"Love, I believe we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Isabella smiled, "Isabella Tiffany, nice to meet you." Isabella held her hand out to shake his hand but instead he kissed it.  
  
She slid her hand out of his and turned to Eric. "And you are?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Eric Smith, 1st Mate."  
  
Isabella smiled.  
  
"If you don't mind love I would like to get some rest here." Jack said.  
  
Both Isabella and Eric nodded and left the room.  
  
Eric turned to Isabella. "Will you stay here with me, I mean on the boat?" He asked her.  
  
In the light of the moon his features were very visible. He had brown short hair, blue eyes, kind of tan skin and he was very muscular.  
  
"Yes I will stay on the boat with you," Isabella then started to blush.  
  
Eric blushed too. Isabella then touched his cheek with her hand. He then ran his fingers through her hair and brought her in for a kiss.  
  
I will stay on the boat, she thought. I will stay for him. 


End file.
